Gergio Urtius
' ''' was an Imperial duelist and Commander of the Penitus Oculatus. He served as the personal bodyguard to Augustus Mede and was his best friend until his death in the Second Great War. He was the person that Augustus most trusted. Early Life Gergio was born to Hasphat and Adraria in Kvatch, 4E 170. His father was a blacksmith while his mother stayed at home to take care of him and his younger sister, Moria. During the 1st Great War when Kvatch was attacked by the elven forces the Urtius family hid in the crypts of the Temple of Akatosh to avoid the battle. They were able to get out of Kvatch after that, only returning after the war was over. Gergio joined the Imperial Legion and served for a couple years, before eventually being transferred to the Penitus Oculatus. After joining the Penitus Oculatus, Gergio climbed the ranks and was later assigned by Titus Mede II himself as the personal bodyguard to Augustus Mede. At first the prince didn't like Gergio but after a few years the two became close friends. War of Succession Conspiracy It had been two days since the news of the Emperor's death had reached the capital. The city was grieving, and so were Titus Mede's children. Livia Mede was not at the capital, as she was still traveling around the province, but her brothers were. Their father's death only made Augustus Mede resent Claudius Mede more, as he was now the unofficial Emperor. Claudius hadn't had his coronation yet, as he wanted things to cool down first before he took the Ruby Throne. Augustus wasn't taking his father's death well, in the last few days he had become obsessed with finding out who had hired the Dark Brotherhood assassin. The prince had started to isolate himself from others in the Imperial City, as he began to suspect that whomever hired the Brotherhood was working for the Aldmeri Dominion. His father had been getting ready for war and they didn't like that, so they got their allies to put out a hit on him. The number one suspects were the Thalmor supporters in the Elder Council, as they were the most outspoken and they had the money to hire the Brotherhood. The only person he brought into it was his friend and bodyguard, Gergio Urtius, of the Penitus Oculatus. Gergio acknowledged that the prince's theory had some merit and agreed to use his skills as an agent to aid in the investigation. Gergio knocked on the door to Augustus' chambers. He had returned from his assignment. The door was unlocked and opened. Augustus was sitting at his desk with his back to a wall. Just like Augustus thought, Amaund Motierre was indeed one of the Thalmor supporters in the Elder Council, though he wasn't as outspoken as the others. Augustus suspected as much. Him disappearing shortly after his father left for Skyrim was highly suspicious. It gave him the opportunity to follow him to Skyrim and hire the Dark Brotherhood there, as the last remnants of that organization were rumored to be located there. His family was rich so that gave him the means to hire the assassins and his affiliation with the Thalmor was also a clear motive. The agent said that it fit all the requirements. They wouldn't need to interrogate the other Elder Councilors anymore. The prince said that they still didn't know where he was. One of his co-workers or his family did. Gergio asked if they should pay the other Motierres a visit. Augustus said that the sooner they dealt with his father's killers they sooner they could deal with the other Thalmor supporters. He stood up and walked over to the window. His brother had been too lenient with them, he wouldn't allow that to continue for much longer. Gergio nodded. It was dangerous to let them continue as they were now. He then helped the prince to gather his equipment so they could travel to Chorrol and confront the Motierre family. Before they left Gergio asked his comrades in the Penitus Oculatus to watch out for Claudius, as the Thalmor supporters might try to kill him. The two of them got on a carriage that took them to Chorrol, they decided to go in disguise so the Motierres didn't see them coming. Arriving some time later they dismounted off the carriage and paid the driver. They had gotten off near the stables so they walked over to the gates. The guards didn't recognize them as they were wearing common armor, the prince was wearing Steel Armor and Gergio was wearing a set of Leather Armor. Instead of a helmet, Augustus was wearing a hood to conceal his face so no one recognized him. The two of them headed to the Motierre Manor. Gergio asked him what they were going to do when they arrived at the manor. They couldn't just knock on the door and demand answers. Augustus told him to sneak in, he'd be the lookout. Gergio nodded and when the two of them were a block from the manor Augustus stayed back while Gergio sneaked closer. Gergio approached the manor, it was one of the largest buildings in Chorrol, only smaller than the Count's Castle and by the looks of it. It was guarded by mercenaries, which was common for rich families. The leather armor he was using made it easier for him to approach through the shadows. His skills as a Penitus Oculatus Agent made avoiding the line of sight of the mercenaries a breeze. He circled around the manor until he found a spot that wasn't patrolled by the hired guards. Gergio broke in, getting in by breaking a window on the first floor. He had covered his hand with cloth in order to made less noise when breaking the window. Once inside he began to search the halls, looking for the Motierres, but all that he found were mercenaries patrolling. After nearly half an hour of searching numerous rooms he realized that they weren't there. The agent decided to interrogate one of the mercenaries to try to find out where the nobles were hiding out. He saw many patrolling the halls alone, but they were small fish so they probably didn't know anything. The agent searched the manor, listening to the chatter from some of the mercenaries. He heard that the head mercenary was currently in the study, personally protecting something for the Motierres. Gergio headed there immediatly. He found the mercenary, a Nord woman, sitting in a couch in the study. Her longsword was laid across her lap. He sneaked closer, drawing a dagger from his belt. The she-Nord asked him if he was going to attack her from behind or in a fair fight. Gergio was taken aback, he didn't move. He put a hand on his sword's hilt, preferring to fight with it than with a dagger. He stood up and drew his sword. The head mercenary stood up as well. She said that her men found the broken window. Even if he didn't leave any bodies he forgot to hide that little fact. That was when she knew there was an intruder. She had her men chat about where she was to draw him there, and it worked. She walked around the couch, her sword in hand. She asked who he worked for. Gergio said he worked for the Empire. He switched his grip on the dagger and then attacked the Nord with both weapons. The Nord blocked his initial attack, but Gergio countered with a slash from his dagger. The blade dug into her skin. She moved back then swung at the Imperial. He held both blades out to block the attack, even though he was successful he was sent back by the force, falling on his behind. The mercenary came for him attempting to stab him. He rolled to the side and kicked her shin. This made her fall to one knee and Gergio then stabbed her in the back with his dagger. He didn't pull away, which led to him being cut in the stomach, but he finished her with slash of his sword, cutting her neck. With the Nordess dead he quickly searched her for any clue as to the whereabouts of the Motierres, as the other mercenaries would no doubt be coming to check on her soon. He found a letter that disclosed their location, with this he left the manor, jumping out the study's window. He rolled as he landed, trying to avoid hurting his legs, since he had jumped off the second floor of the manor. Augustus approached him and asked if he found them. Gergio revealed that he discovered where they went. He showed Augustus a letter. It was a note for the head mercenary, telling her that the Motierres would be in their retreat and to keep guarding the manor. Now they just needed to find the family's retreat. The two headed to the inn and asked around. It didn't take long, but it did take a bribe, to find out that the Motierre Retreat was located a ways north of Chorrol. The prince and his bodyguard then left the city and headed there, intent on confronting the Motierres about the Emperor's murder. The retreat was a complex, it was made up of a house a bit smaller than their manor in the Chorrol as well as a stable and a small wall around it. A road led to the gate that was the only way into the complex and a watchtower stood by the gate. Gergio suggested they strike the gate to get inside, but they would need reinforcements. Augustus agreed and suggested they head to Fort Rayles for Legionnaire help. The Legion would answer the call of their prince. The two then headed west to the fort. A few hours later they arrived, and when the lookouts realized who they were they were welcomed inside. Augustus observed the fort. The garrison looked to be about 50 men strong, maybe more. They were escorted inside where they were led to the commanding officer of the fort, Tribune Falco Baenius. Falco bowed and greeted the prince. Augustus said that they didn't come for visit, they needed their help. The traitorous Motierres were suspected of being part of the plot that killed the Emperor. They needed Falco and his soldiers to attack their retreat east of the fort. Falco rose and said that he would have as he required and he would personally lead them. He didn't even question the prince's orders. Augustus asked for 20 good men and thanked the Tribute. Falco nodded and had his subordinates round up the soldiers. Within the hour they departed for the Motierre Retreat. Once they reached the gates the Tribune walked up and demanded that they open up in the name of the Emperor. They refused. Augustus told them to assault the retreat. The Legion archers fired on the watchtower. Mages began to shot at the gates, trying to destroy them so they could enter. The mercenaries inside fired back, the Legion warriors raised their shields to block the arrows. It took a couple minutes but the mages were able to break through the gates. Falco led them through the gates and to the courtyard. 15 mercenaries were gathered there. Falco told the prince to head inside. Augustus nodded and went into the house with Gergio. As soon as they entered they were met with resistance. However there were very few mercenaries in the house, nothing that the two of them couldn't handle. They fought and sneaked their way to the living room, where they found the Motierres. Augustus and his friend approached them, with their weapons drawn. He told them that they had come for answers and demanded to know why they killed the Emperor. Bereditte Motierre stayed sitting down, next to him was his daughter. On the other side of the room, Verick Motierre was standing near a woman who had her back turned. The old man told them to put down their swords and waved at his son to let the prince meet their guest. Verick helped the woman up. It was then that Augustus and Gergio saw that her hands were bound behind her back. Verick then turned her around to face the two Imperials. When she turned completely, Augustus' jaw dropped as he recognized his sister. Second Great War Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Imperials Category:Penitus Oculatus Category:Duelists Category:Deceased